Corin Johnson
Corin Johnson (Born 3319 AD, Born as Corin Smithson), a British Soldiers in the Restored United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, during the 34th Century Corin was unaware of his Assassin Heritage, and also unaware that his Wife; Joan Johnson was an Assassin, also unlike his Ancestor's he never inherrited the Eagle Sense that his bloodline carried, and as a result he had no Sixth Sense. In 3350 Corin was selected to join the 203rd Battle Battalion that was to go to Italy in order to combat against the New Roman Empire since it had once again grown unchecked and Slavery has become once more a Popular thing in Italy. Corin was fiercely loyal to the British Army, and would never allow anyone to speak badly about his Home Country. ''Early Life Born as Corin Smithson in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, his Mother a worker within the Parliament Building, and his Father a Researcher with the American Military Group's within Britain, he was raised with a strict upbringing, and he was never aware to his Relations to the Assassin Order that had been forgotten over the years, its possible his Mother or Father was unaware also that they are Assassin's. With the upbringing he's had he went into a High Education, unlike others who where sent strait into work after they'd finished schooling, Corin would eventually join the British Army after he went to a Sniper Training Course, which he managed to gain the highest set points. Upon joining he raised his Ranking to that of Lieutenant by the year; 3348 AD. Around 3345 and 3346 Corin got Married to Joan Gregor, a Spanish Woman that was in Britain studying, being six years younger than him and also an Assassin Secretly, she caught Corin's attention. Life against the NRE Being part of the British Army, in the years of 3350 he saw alot of action against the New Roman Empire, though he had been told stories of what the Empire was like, he was not ready when he went against them for the first time in his life in May 29, 3350, and he was shocked to see how prepared they was to die for their Empire, during his first controntation against them he was injured due to a Lucky shot from one of the Roman's Spears, and the British where eventually forced to withdraw from Italy. Life in the Resource War Corin served the British Army during the Resource war as a True British National, not daring to refuse the call to duty, believing that it would forever damn his country if the British where invaded and forced into the Neo-Nazi German Nation. As his first entangelments with the war, he fought in both Battle of Blackpool, he saw the death of his Friend Tim during the First Battle of Blackpool, and during the Second Battle of Blackpool he showed no hesitation once again to kill the Invading Armies, showing his Loyalties to the British Nation. ''First Year of War - 3350 AD As his first par-take in the War, he fought on both fronts of the Blackpool Battle's, and fought as a True British Soldier, defending his Nation from the Invading Force's of the Neo-Nazi Nation. On the Day that the Normandy Campaign began, Corin was one of the leading Officers as he led his own Squad; 89th Jay's Corps through the battle, he lost many of his friends during the initial stages of the Battle, but he continued across the beach, eventually reaching a position where he and the remaining squad memebrs could use some Explosives to blow a part of the Normandy Wall, the British and Mandalorians then used this Breach to gain access onto the Normandy Wall. During the fighting atop the Normandy Wall, Corin showed his resourcefulness by using Gun Powder inside the bullets of his M1 Garand, and a Drink Bottle he'd emptied out to create an explosive, after making a fuse he threw the Explosive over at the right moment shredding the Nazi Soldiers which where manning MG-42's, and also catching the Nazi Captain in the process; further breaking the Nazi Line and forcing them to retreat. Eventually he was sent with the British Army to Falaise to par-take in the second battle of the campaign, however he was near-fatally wounded when he was shot in the chest from an MP-40, at this point British had began retreating alongside Mandalorians, the General; Andrew Cleavon attempted to Aid Chen in moving Corin, but ultimately led to his death from an MG-42 round. Eventually Corin was brought to the Medic Encampment that had been made at the Recently captured Normandy Wall, and he was left there for a short time while the British engaged once again in another battle at Falaise. Discovery at Masyaf He along with Rosa entered a Vault that had not been seen or entered since the 22nd Century by Altair Smithson, upon entering they discovered a Piece of Eden, and there Corin touched it, upon contacting his skin visions and symbols as well as voice's could be seen and heard, then the one who spoke revealed himself, and explained but yet he just raised more questions when he vanished. After their discovery they retrurned to the Scout Party, and remained in Masyaf for a few days, at this point they watched as the Union of Asia began an invasion on Masyaf. So the British Scouts fled back to the Redemption to return to Britain. ''Second Year of War - 3351 AD'' The Second Year of Warfare saw Corin going to battle around Western Europe and Central Europe, he even rose up to become the first Captain of the Re-Born British S.A.S, and eventually sent on Operation Re-Birth to destroy the Nazi Research Facilities in Berlin to attempt to halt their advancement in technology. The War continued to rage on, and Corin was engaging the enemy force's in many battle's, now as a Captain, he was commanding more at his disposal to fight in the war. ''Third Year of War - 3352 AD'' During the Third Year of the War, Corin lost his son due to a betrayal from the Greek Force's, out of vengence he was able to shoot the one which killed his son, and just after the Greek retreated, having left their captain behind due to his injuries, Corin emptied an entire Clip from his Colt M1911 by shooting into his right shoudler, then proceed to beat him with his fists, after he was done he shot him in his head, then returned back to Rome with the Allied Force's. During the Battle of Rome he assisted the Mandalorian's that where injured, and also assisted the British Soldiers as he kept up attacking. Just after the Battle, he made a bet with some Mandalorians, then they soon went onto the offencive at Berlin, where the battle went well at the start, but turned out to be the most deverstating battle of the entire war, though he survived, he was badly injured. As a result of the destruction of Berlin, the Nazi Germans declared a cease fire for unknown reasons, but it was apparently ordered by Dusty due to shock from what he had unleashed. ''Fourth Year - 3353 AD'' During the fourth Year of the war, as Captain as S.A.S Team 1, he was sent on a mission in late 3352 AD into Japanese territory, and he remained their to keep an eye on the Japanese Positions, eventually he and the S.A.S Team aided the U.S Attack Force that launched an attack, then they also helped the Mandalorians escape from Japan. After they'd returned to Britain, he got a new mission with S.A.S to go with the Mandalorians to check out a Chemical Weapon thats about to be tested in the Arctic. Personality and Traits hough Fircesly loyal to the British Nation, and fast to argue when ever someone puts down the British Nation, Corin was known to be understanding and kind, he was often playful when it came to his children, often thinking of games to make sure they are having fun. Also Corin was open to others and would help if they where willing to talk with him or even accept his help, he'd often listen to their problems to help them figure out whats wrong. ''Skill's and Abilities'' Corin was skilled in many arts such as Boxing, Free-Running though only Basic Free-Running, but he was able to perform feats that his Ancestors could do when it came to Hand-to-Hand Combat, he was a very dangerous fighter, having spent alot of time in Figth Clubs in Blackpool during his free-time. Corin was also an expert at crafting Explosives, showing his skills during the Battle on the Normandy Wall by using Gun Powder inside a dry Water-Bottle and a self-made fuse to set it off after he had thrown it at his target, due to this he was able to get the British and Mandalorians the advantage in the fighting. Corin was also an accomplished Stratagist and Tactician knowing how to read a Battle-Field in seconds to ajust his plans when he needed too. He was also good at communication, so he could never fail when trying to inspire his Squad. Also, Corin was an expert when it came to Sniping, using an M1 Garand without a Scope he was able to pick off targets easily, and get clean one shot kills, making him one of the deadliest Shooters in the British Army. Military Ranking and Medal Gallery Ranking; *Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeants Major *Officer Cadet *Second Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Captain 276px-IE-Army-OR2.png RAF-Cpl-OR-4.png 100px-OR5n6a_RAF_Sergeant.svg.png PRE_1994_SOUTH_AFRICAN_WO1_BADGE.jpg 133px-CDN-Army-OCdt.svg.png 200px-US-OF1B.svg.png 100px-UK-Navy-OF2.svg.png UK-Army-OF2.gif Category:People